Of Boys and Boggarts
by baibabs
Summary: Delia Abberly and Eleanor Pearce begin their fifth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One as the new Ravenclaw Quidditch Captian and the other as a new prefect. Let's just hope the boy's don't mind them.


**Chapter 1: In Which I Reacquaint Myself with an old Friend **

I swore loudly as the blinds to my room where harshly drawn up. The blankets that were wrapped around my body were harshly ripped from me and just to say I was now disoriented and not pleased. It was a week before school started couldn't I sleep in past seven a.m. at least ONCE! You would think that after my Father dropped me off at Diagon Alley a few days earlier, I would actually get extra rest, I should have known that Ethan Alcott would always manage to make me miserable. I turned on my side looking directly at the young man currently fully dressed and firmly grasping my last hopes of returning to sleep.

"Ethan Alcott!" I yell as loud as I can muster, it was way too early for this kind of crap. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing." I must have moved to quickly and startled Chronos because he let out a long low screech, fully waking me as well as my neighbor from any remaining slumber, I could only hope that they weren't hoping to catch up on their rest.

"I merely woke you up and if I remember correctly Delia will be here shortly." He grins before tossing my blankets back on my bed, and abruptly rushes out of my room. I stare in awe for a moment and glance at the clock; I have less than thirty minutes before I'm supposed to see my best friend again. I lock my door to prevent anymore unwanted intrusions, and promptly dress. The moment I grab my change purse and key I become a mad woman and dash down the stairs, which was not the best of ideas for I trip over my feet and hit every stair until I reach the bottom. I groan and force myself to my feet before locating my table.

When I make it to our table, I lock eyes with Mrs. Alcott who is sipping coffee and staring at me from the top of the Daily Prophet. I glance around the room before taking note that Ethan and Primrose are snogging in one of the corners. I groan wondering why Mrs. Alcott is leaving them alone but watching me like a hawk. I look at the remains of the breakfast the Alcott's were eating. From what I could tell it was Pumpkin juice, in my mind the only thing on that table that looked somewhat appetizing, some sort of egg dish, and some other unmentionables. I ordered some juice and kept my gaze at the door hoping, hell, willing Delia Abberly to walk through that door, and save me from the eyes of Mrs. Alcott. The moment I was done eating I was sure two small holes would have been bored into my head.

Suddenly the armchair near the fire place seemed like a better place to be. I relax absorbing the warm orange glow of the fire, and the looking at the ugly paisley fabric of the chair. I skim through a paper before I steal a glance at the clock Delia was almost an hour late. I force myself to my feet and leave hoping to find her somewhere on the streets. There at the entrance of Diagon Alley was Delia Abberly, my best-friend since my first-year at Hogwarts. Now wasn't the time for sappy hellos though, so I did what any normal girl would do and tackled her to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Eleanor! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She forces me off of her, and I scramble to my feet.

"Nearly gave you a heart attack, hell Delia I thought you were dead!" I move my arms to make a point, but I'm sure all it accomplished was making me stand out and look like an idiot.

Delia stands upright and dusts the dirt off her clothes, before shooting me a glare. I smile, and pull her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again! I never thought I would be as happy to see you as I am now. Prim-itch and Ethan have been snogging NONSTOP since I came here, sickening really."

She sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I think you'll Survive. Now let's go to Gingotts I'm broke." She loops her arm with mine and leads me down the street. Delia half drags me along with her, apparently I'm not enthusiastic enough. We stand in line until a one of the workers brings us into a cart. We get to ride in the same one since our vaults are relatively close to one another, and the goblins don't have to make a second trip. Del ends up tossing her hands in the air and letting out girlish screams, I follow in suit. The Goblin who drove our cart seems quite annoyed with the two of us. I'm sure the little fart would have left us if it wasn't his job to get us in and out of the safe alive. After we retrieve our money, and our change purses are weighted down we start towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Our very last charms class had been quite interesting our professor had attempted to make it fun. Alas, Del had been attacked by a pair of charmed scissors, and needed to replace her dress robes. I on the other had accidently set my hat on fire and had to get a replacement, along with some new robes, because unfortunately they had grown old and become too dirty for even my grandmother to fix. Delia turned towards me as we neared the establishment.

"I forgot to tell you! Guess who the new captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is!" She bounced with excitement, I already could guess it was her but still I couldn't resist.

"Hmmm…Peeves?" I guess furrowing my brows in concentration.

"No you blooming idiot." She smacks the back of my head causing me to lose balance for a moment.

"I'm not a divvy, you know. So let me really guess this time. Is it you?" I smile and dramatically point to her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." She replied curtly and crossed her arms of her chest. I jumped and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She pushed me off of her and we walked into Madame Malkin's.

After we both receive our robes and pay for them, we were off to Flourish and Bott's to pick up the new textbooks required for fifth-years. I had my arms full of books but still found a way to drag Delia to the Owl Emporium, telling her that we should split our money and purchase a larger owl. After all we both had two saw-whet owls that couldn't carry a large parcel to save their lives, letters were no big deal but any package was sent a different way. We ended up picking a large male barn owl that could probably eat both of our owls in a single bite.

"I suggest we name him Bairrfhionn." She scoffs but, agrees.

"Why not, I can always call him Bear."

We stopped by the Apothecary to pick up our potions supplies, before Delia got excited and dragged me down to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. I really couldn't blame her though she had the position of Chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team since her second year. She bought some books on flying techniques and a new Firebolt 360.

So she told me she had lost count of how many Muggle lawns she would have to mow to earn enough money for one, but my arms were tried so I freed a hand and slapped her before pointing to the exit. It was dark so we decided to leave the rest of the shopping for tomorrow and return to the Leaky Cauldron. Once we placed our bags in our shared room, we stayed in our room examining our purchases, for a good thirty minutes. When our stomachs began to rumble we moved downstairs. I saw Ethan and motioned to Delia to show where we were going to sit. We plopped down on the bench in front of him. He ignored us.

"Hi Ethan!" Delia screamed as she crumpled up a napkin and threw it directly into his messy brown hair. He proceeded to pick it up and attempted to shoot it at her cleavage, to his disappointment he missed. Del still glared.

"Your lucky aren't in school I would so jinx you. I am quite talented at jinxes." Delia smirked evilly.

"Or you could just make him do laps of the Quidditch field. Ravenclaw's keeper could always use some more speed." He laughed at my suggestion.

"She doesn't have that kind of power over me only the Quidditch Captain does, and I hear it might be our seeker Avery." I couldn't help but laugh. Avery Kerr was very short and lanky for a sixth-year, and would fall of his broom if the wind blew hard enough, but he was quick on a broom which did get us into the House Cup Finals, last year, however he always ended outside of the common room often forgetting the answer to the riddle.

"Avery…really you think Avery Kerr could be captain? I don't understand how he became a Ravenclaw in the first place."

"Oh yeah? Well who's gonna be the captain then?" Ethan had quite the short fuse, and he could always manage to be angry at something.

"You're looking at her." Ethan's jaw dropped, I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"No way!" Del nods and stares at me as I laugh. I see a familiar blond head pass in my range of vision. Delia recognizes it when I do and we both stick out our feet to trip her. She stumbles and Ethan catches her just before she falls to the floor she glares at us. We attempt to look apologetic and I can see Ethan roll his eyes.

"Whoops, so sorry." Del replies with a smile before rolling her eyes. The girl is Primrose Lanphear of Slytherin House; to us she's more commonly known as Ethan's girlfriend. Delia and I despise her to put it nicely, but in truth she despises us as well. It's a hate, hate relationship.

We barely managed to survive through dinner, Delia and I resorted to pretending to shove our finger down our throats while making retching noises until the mushy couple left still staring at each other and paying us no mind. The rest of the week followed a similar pattern Del and I would act like idiots spending our money willy nilly, and interrupt Prim-itch and Ethan's mushy-mushy time, by the end of the week we had caught up on all things non-magic.

We abandoned the mushy couple at Diagon Alley, no longer able to stand their constant acts of love. Unfortunately we were running late as always we just wouldn't be us unless we were late, and caught the bus to King's Cross Station. The commuters on the bus weren't exactly sure what to do with two girls carrying large black trunks, a broom and three owls. The odd looks were quite amusing, however. When we finally managed to make our way to platform 9 ¾ and onto the Hogwarts Express, most of the empty compartments were taken by the time we got onboard after all it was only ten minutes before we departed. In time we found one and claimed it as our own.

"That. Was. HORRIBLE!" Delia panted I had to agree we had barely managed to get into the train before it set off.

"I do not, want to do that again." I sigh and lean back into the fabric of the seat. I can feel the train lurch to life and the whistle gives a long, high pitched, whistle as we begin our trip back to school. Not long after the train starts Del and I relax, that is until the familiar face of the trolley lady opens the door and asks if we would like any sweets. We pounce, buying Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and my personal favorite Fizzing Whizzbees, and begin to chow down. Suddenly, I remember I need my badge. I drop my Fizzing Whizzbees on the floor and begin to rifle through the things I have.

"What's wrong?" Delia inquires, I'm sure my spazzing has done nothing more than confuse her. Then I find it the large flat surface residing in my pocket.

"I found it!" I proclaim bringing the badge and pump my fist allowing the Perfect's Badge to catch a glint in the light. The moment I find it, it seems Delia has stolen it from me yet again.

"No way! You got chosen to be a prefect!" Delia exclaims rather shocked at the fact that I may just be somewhat responsible.

"Of course, after all I can have self control...at times." I cross my arms and snatch back my badge pining in to my robes before I can lose it again.

"So since you're a prefect, doesn't that mean you have to go to the prefect meeting in the front compartment?" She replies matter-oh-factly before taking a bite of another chocolate frog. I stare in silence for a moment before my eyes widen, I change into my uniform, and dash out the door. Our claimed compartment was not anywhere close to the front, and I have to run. It seems like that was the only thing I could do today. People gave me odd glances through the glass, but I didn't have any time to slow down I should have been there before the train even took off. Finally I made it all the way to Compartment B, before throwing the door open.

"Fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect Eleanor Pearce I presume?" Archibald Tamar's voice was as nasally and authoritative as ever. I nod unable to form words at the present moment, I'm just to out of breath and unless he speaks pant, I don't think he'd understand. When I finally catch my breath, I meet the eyes of my fellow fifth-year prefect, Hayden Channing. His hair was black, his eyes were covered with a pair of glasses, and he was shorter and thinner than Ethan.

"Are you okay, Eleanor?" I look up and meet Hayden's eyes, before a light pink tint stains my cheeks. I remember meeting him at the meeting feast when we both were sorted into Ravenclaw, he was exceptionally kind, and every time I saw him that year he would wave or say hi. However, as time passed we grew apart, but still close enough to be considered friends.

"Call me Ellie." I manage to murmur, it seems I have lost myself in my memories. After all, this guy is the person to which my unreciprocated feelings fan towards. You would think after four years of having the same astronomy class, and living in the same house I would get over it and find someone else to fawn over….nope, I'm just not that lucky.

"Okay, Hayden, Eleanor pay attention because, I'm only going to explain this once. Your job is to help regulate our fellow students behavior, if needed you can issue detentions, and dock points from their respective house, we also..." Most students could tell you exactly what a prefect's job is. So I can't fathom why every year all the prefects have to get together in Compartment B just to explain. I imagine seventh-year Tillie Fairweather must know his speech inside and out. "Any questions?" I snap back into reality just long enough to realize he's stopped talking. When no one goes to ask a question he allows us the remainder of the trip to converse among our fellow prefects. The trip itself is rather quiet. Eventually, I manage to speak to Hayden without acting like a complete and total idiot. It really shouldn't have taken all that long to get used to after all four the last four years we had been in the same Astronomy and Divination class.

I remember the day Professor Trelawney made us read tea leaves, for the first time. Second-years honestly don't have any right to be in her class. The woman is honestly a nut-case. So Del and I mocked her voice and predicted everyone's death. We apparently got on her nerves and by the end of class we had a detention along with Ethan and Hayden both of which we hadn't meet, and hadn't been involved in the incident. Guilty by association always finds its way into a classroom, especially one as boring a Divination. That night we had help clean he cages of the magical creatures, and a bond between us was formed, just like the bond our hands had to the plastic gloves by the end of the night. That was the only good thing about Divination after that night, was talking amongst ourselves and making fun of Professor Trelawney when she wasn't looking.

After sharing stories about our summer and talking for the remainder of the trip about useless and nonsensical things, the sun had set low in the sky and we had arrived at Hogwarts. When the train came to a screeching halt all of us made a quick exit, our trunks and other belongings would find their way up to our rooms in due time after all. Hayden exits just ahead of me, and the moment I find myself off of the train, my body is pounced on by Delia promptly bringing me to the ground.

"What the bloody hell, Delia! You could have killed me you git!" I yell, from under her body, Hayden stares at me while laughing before giving a slow wave, and heading off towards another group of Ravenclaw boys.

"That, my dear friend, is payback for Diagon Alley." She smiles as I push her off of me. After we both manage to stay upright we link arms and skip into the general direction of the carriages, once we find one that isn't already occupied, we hop in, and the carriage begins to move we head to the castle, finally able to begin our fifth-year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, this is a collaberation story between myself and BlazedWinter so if you want to read more I suggest looking at her part "Of Boys and Broomsticks" for Delia's POV. In all honesty we've been working on this story since the Summer and are finally finished with the first chapter. So here's hoping for a writing streak and lots of free time. Reviews are much appreciated! They make us want to write more. Seriously though thank you for taking your time to read this THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**


End file.
